


[Podfic of] Lessons on Appropriate Timing

by silvergrrrl



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Movie Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrrrl/pseuds/silvergrrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original fic summary by MachaSWicket: MOVIE SPOILERS. “Probably I don’t care about most of your sad little secrets, though,” Veronica answered, her tone breezy, and he promptly started laughing. Veronica Mars, not caring about someone’s secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Lessons on Appropriate Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lessons on Appropriate Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407187) by [MachaSWicket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachaSWicket/pseuds/MachaSWicket). 



> Thank you so much, [MachaSWicket](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MachaSWicket/profile), for allowing me to read this wonderful story!
> 
> Layout: based on [Simple Fancy by Eos Rose](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/71344.html)  
> Cover art photo by [SD Dirk](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:PetcoParkLeftFieldPanoramaApr2009.jpg#mediaviewer/File:PetcoParkLeftFieldPanoramaApr2009.jpg)

Cover art by silvergrrrl

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Lessons%20on%20Appropriat.mp3) | **Size:** 35.1 MB | **Duration:** 38:13  
  
[M4A](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Lessons%20on%20Appropriat.m4a) | **Size:** 36.5 MB | **Duration:** 38:13  
  
Win: Right click  & Save As  
Mac: Ctrl-click & Save As

  
---|---


End file.
